Love The Way You Lie
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Rebecca was a naive little girl when she married Jack after he saved her from being raped by her father. But now everythings changed, he's not that man anymore. When visiting Will in Port Royal after Elizabeth's death, Rebecca tries to leave... with disasterous consequences. The event will leave them all haunted. WARNING: abuse, attempted rape, death


**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts**

I stand on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, wondering how I got into this life that I swore I'd never live. I glanced over at Jack, my husband of four years, talking with Gibbs. For a moment, I saw my father standing there instead. I shuddered at the memory.

"'Ey, you know the captain told you to stay in his cabin today," some crew member shouted at me. He raised his hand and backhanded me. I could feel the blood slipping down my cheek as I looked back up. Jack was staring at me, no emotion in his eyes. He walked over to me and took my arm. He pulled me into the Captain's cabin, our room. He threw me to the floor.

"You little wench, when will you learn to do what your told?" he yelled, throwing an empty rum bottle at my feet. I didn't answer him as I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. Why do I stay with him? Why do I stay with a man who hits me and rapes me?

Then a memory flashes past my eyes.

Because he saved me.

"_Father stop!" I screamed as I stared up at him with fearful eyes. He laughed at me as he looked over to my mother's dead body._

"_You are mine now, Rebecca," he whispered as he pushed my ten year old body on the bed._

"_Leave me alone! Stop!" I screamed as I tried to push him away. _

_Just as his hand made its way under my nightdress, a man entered the room with a gun drawn. "Leave the lady alone. Come 'ere luv, come 'ere." My father glared at the man but let me up. I ran to the man with the gun and coward behind him._

"_Who are you?" my father demanded._

"_Captain Jack Sparrow."_

He saved me from a man who was going to rape me. I owe him my life. I love him.

**Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Jack left the room, slamming the door shut. I let the tears fall. It's not long before I was sobbing. I knew he could hear me, he always listened at the door. I don't understand. He used to be so sweet and tender to me. I thought he loved me. I love him. Why do I love my abuser? Was this how my mum felt? Did she love my father so much that that's why she stayed with him even though he hit her?

"Land ho!" I heard Anamaria yell. I sighed as I got up an walked over to the door.

"What port are we at?" I asked her as I looked at the familiar land.

"Port Royal Miss Rebecca," Anamaria told me with a stiff face. Anamaria hated what Jack was doing to me, but each night when she patched me up, I begged her not to do anything. I know it's wrong, but I love Jack to much. "Mr. Turner and his wife Mrs. Elizabeth have had a child, Liam, but Mrs. Elizabeth died in childbirth." I felt my heart shatter as I thought of my friend.

"Jack didn't tell me," I whispered as I bowed my head and cried.

**I can't tell you what it really is**  
**I can only tell you what it feels like**  
**And right now there's a steel knife**  
**In my windpipe**  
**I can't breathe**  
**But I still fight**  
**While I can fight**

Jack glared at me as we made Port. He yelled at Gibbs to lower the rowboats. He roughly grabbed my arm before throwing me to the side of the ship with the rope ladder. I didn't look at him as I gathered my skirt in my hands and went down the rope. I sat silently in the boat as Jack rowed us to shore. He gave me a hand out of the boat before throwing my back into the nearest bolder.

"We are going to go see baby Turner, I don't want to see you close to vulnerable William. I don't want any talk of us having a brat and I don't want any talk of what is none of dear William's business," He told me before slapping me across my face. "Don't forget."

It doesn't take long for us to make it to the large house that belongs to one William Turner. Jack led me to the back entrance and we entered. Jack called for Will while I ascend the stairs to where I knew Elizabeth had created the nursery.

I found the room quickly and entered it. I walked over to the edge of the metal crib and peered inside to see a beautiful baby boy staring up at me. I smiled down at him before reaching out to pick him up.

**As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate**

"Rebecca."

I turned around to see Will standing in the doorway. He looked like he hadn't slept in months. I gave him a smile before returning my gaze to the baby that laid in the cradle, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"His name is Liam," Will whispered as he entered the room.

"He's beautiful Will," I told him as I put my small hand on his arm.

"How am I going to care for a child?" Will asked me, exhaustion clear on his face.

"You'll be a great father Will," I told him as I looped my arm through his. He turned and gave me a tired smile.

"What happened?" he suddenly asked. My hand jumped from it's spot on the bar of the cradle to the large bruise that covered half of my face.. I didn't look at him.

"Another pirate ship attacked the _Pearl_. The Captain took a liking to me but when I tried to escape…" she trailed off, saying the same lie she'd told her few friends in Tortuga. Jack had come up with the lie and said if she ever told the truth…

"Rebecca, I know you are lying to me," Will told me as he reached out for my arm. "Did Jack do this?" I pulled from Will's reach, not denying what Will had just asked. "Rebecca… why didn't you write and tell me? I would have come and gotten you."

"It's not often Will, it's only when he's really mad. If I stopped angering him he'd stop. I love him," I told him, tears streaming down my face.

"No, that is no excuse love. What he did was wrong. You must leave him, to protect yourself… to protect your child." I snapped my head to look up at him, my hand instantly going to my stomach, how did he know I was with child? "I can see it in your eyes, it's the same look Elizabeth had."

"Where would I go, Will? I have no one anymore," I whispered as I started to cry. Will walked over to me and took my hands.

"You have me," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

**And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait**

After a few minutes I pulled away from him. I turned to the baby boy that was giggling. I reached into the cradle and scooped the little boy into my arms. Will took my arm with his left hand while his right arm went across my back. We exited the nursery and walked down stairs to see Jack kissing one of the maids.

"Jack!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. Jack pulled from the startled child… yes child, the girl couldn't be older then ten… the same age I was when he saved me. I felt sick as I realized why he saved me, why he turned on me… I was to old for him.

"Bethany!" Will yelled out, anger in his eyes. Bethany ran to him, tears in her eyes as Will engulfed the young girl in his arms. "Jack, what are you doing? She's a child!"

"A beautiful girl," Jack said with a laugh. I gave the tearful girl baby Liam and told her to lock herself in the nursery. She nodded and took the baby boy from me.

**Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great**

"Get out of my house Jack Sparrow!" Will yelled.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, and fine, I'll leave. Come now Rebecca, let's go."

"No Jack, I'm staying here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm leaving you," I yelled at him, anger boiling in my veins.

"No you ain't!" Jack yelled as he pulled his sword out. Will pushed me out of the way, causing me to fall to the floor. He grabbed a sword from a rack and pointed it at Jack. "Get out," he hissed.

"Not without my luv."

**I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

Will had the advantage… for a while. I let out a scream when I saw Will get hit in the arm. Will turned to make sure I was alright, giving Jack the advantage he needed to slash Will's stomach. I screamed as blood started to pour from the wound. Jack laughed and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up and pulled me from the house.

"No!" I screamed. "Will!"

A stable boy and a maid came running out as they heard my screams. The boy who was perhaps seventeen yelled out to Jack. "Leave her alone!" Jack didn't think twice before shooting the boy and the young maid. I screamed as I listened to the girl wailing in agony. Jack had shot her in the stomach, leaving her there to suffer through what would be a long and painful death.

"Get in the boat," Jack hissed as he pushed me into the rowboat.

**Just gonna stand there**  
**And watch me burn**  
**But that's alright**  
**Because I like**  
**The way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there**  
**And hear me cry**  
**But that's alright**  
**Because I love**  
**The way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**

Three months passed since the encounter at the Turner Manor and Jack refused to let me leave his sight. He yelled and screamed at me more then usual, but now I was fighting back. He didn't hit me as often, because I usually got a punch or two in myself, but when he did hit me it hurt a lot more then before. Anamaria begged me to leave him. She said next time we made port she would take me ashore and we'd run back to Port Royal. I wanted to, to protect my child, but Jack wasn't about to let his daughter go… he was sure it was a girl.

I feared what would happen if the child was a girl. I had started observing Jack and saw the attention he gave the young girls in the Ports we stopped at. I had caught him a few times holding young, crying girls in his arms as he assaulted her mouth with his lips.

Anamaria had similar fears about my unborn baby.

"Now now child, are you thinking of that child?" Anamaria asked me as she entered the captain's cabin.

"Yes," I said with a sigh. I laid a hand on my stomach and looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Anamaria, I need you to do me a favor. After my child is born I want you to take them and run. Go to Governor Swann, he always told me when I was a young girl to run to him if I'm ever in trouble. Give him the baby then disappear before Jack finds you," I told her, griping her hands in my own.

"I'm not leaving you behind child," Anamaria told me.

"You have to."

**You ever love somebody so much**  
**You can barely breathe**  
**When you're with them**  
**You meet**  
**And neither one of you**  
**Even know what hit 'em**  
**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**  
**Yeah them chills**  
**Used to get 'em**

I looked up at Jack as he stood behind the steering wheel, singing to himself. As I watch him a memory overtakes me.

"_Jack," I yelled with a laugh as he grabbed my waist and picked me up into the air._

"_Ah young lass, you are not more then feather," he said with a smile as he set me down. My eleven year old self grinned at him as he spun me around._

"_Jack?" I suddenly said, looking up at him with innocent eyes._

"_Yes lass?"_

"_Will you ever hurt me?" I asked him, fear in my voice. He smiled at me kindly and pulled me into his arms._

"_Never child, I will protect you."_

He lied to me.

**Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
**

"You little wench!" Jack yelled as he entered the room with anger evident in his eyes. "I heard you talking with Anamaria." He stalked over to me and took a fistful of my hair. "You're not takin' me daughter from me," he hissed as he threw me to the floor before proceeding to kick me. After a few minutes he stopped and left the room. I laid a hand on my stomach as I prayed that the baby would kick or move.

Minutes passed by and my face was growing hotter every second. Nausea waved over me as I grabbed a bucket and threw up. I was about to set the bucket down when I noticed the growing red spot in my dress.

"Anamaria!" I screamed as it dawned on me what was happening. I was having a miscarriage! Anamaria ran into the room and stopped when she saw the scene before her.

"Oh my!"

**Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya**

An hour later Anamaria had delivered my child. I had given birth to a stillborn baby boy. She handed him to me after wrapping him in a blanket. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I held my son in my arms. I was supposed to protect him, make sure he was safe.

"Are you going to name him?" Anamaria asked me softly as she sat on the bed next to me.

_I giggled as Jack got on top of me. "You're going to be gentle… right?" my thirteen year old self asked him._

"_Of course love," he whispered as he kissed my cheek._

"_Jack?"_

"_Yes luv?" he asked me as he continued kissing my face._

"_What if we conceive a child tonight?" I asked him._

"_Then we'll have a wonderful family. You, me, and Charlie," he whispered into my ear._

"Charlie," I said softly as I looked down at my beautiful baby boy. "His name is Charlie."

**Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

Two months later and Jack was still not talking to me. He blamed me for the death of our son. I was fine with him not talking to me. My hand subconsciously went to my now flat stomach. I was supposed to be eight months pregnant.

"I'm sorry Charlie," I whispered as I held the rail. I looked out at the ocean, thinking of what life would be like if Will had killed Jack that night.

"I'm sorry," Jack said with a sigh as he leaned against the rail. I jumped, startled because I had not heard him approach. "It is my fault our son is dead."

"It is your fault Charlie is dead, but I thought you would at least have the decency to not lie to me and tell me you are sorry. I know you aren't sorry. You wanted a daughter, not a son," I told him with fire in my eyes as I turned and walked away.

**Just gonna stand there**  
**And watch me burn**  
**But that's alright**  
**Because I like**  
**The way it hurts**  
**Just gonna stand there**  
**And hear me cry**  
**But that's alright**  
**Because I love**  
**The way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**  
**I love the way you lie**

I turned and glared at Jack as he came up the ladder to the deck. He had a box in his hand. He had been trying to apologize for everything he'd done by getting me gifts, for months. A year ago he had slashed Will's stomach open and still I knew not if he was dead or alive.

"I saw this and thought of you," Jack said as he set the box down. He opened it to reveal a beautiful red and white dress. I didn't step forward or even give it a proper glance. It meant nothing to me, he meant nothing to me.

"Over and over I try to get you to forgive me and you are being a selfish, greedy wench!" he yelled. My lips twitched into a evil smile. I knew Jack couldn't play the nice guy for much longer. He let out a yell as he pinned me against the wall of our cabin by my throat. I smirked at him.

"I'm not the one to hit me and kick me while I was pregnant with your child. You are the one that murdered our child. You are the one that knew what could happen. You killed Charlie."

"And I'm sorry."

"Liar," I hissed.

**Now I know we said things**  
**Did things**  
**That we didn't mean**  
**And we fall back**  
**Into the same patterns**  
**Same routine**  
**But your temper's just as bad**

I laughed at Jack as he glared at me. He had me pushed against the wall of our bedroom with his sword to my neck. "You are a horrible excuse for a pirate," I taunted, knowing he couldn't kill me.

"You want to die, you want to feel the rush of death. Don't you?" he said with a laugh as he pushed on the blade.

"You can't scare me anymore Jack Sparrow," I told him. "You've taken everything from me." He stepped back, anger in his eyes. He always backed away when I brought up Charlie. However, I never leave without a scar. He let out an angry yell before pushing the blade through my shoulder. I didn't even cry out.

**As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is**

Four months after that incident he came to me again. "I'm sorry Rebecca, it's all my fault. I've done this. I've destroyed our relationship, but you have to understand that I love you," he pleaded, begging me to return to him.

"No Jack," I hissed. "You've hurt me to many times. When I met you, I was a little naïve girl that didn't know she was leaving one monster to go to another. You betrayed me. I was thirteen and in love with you, you took advantage of that you son of a wench. I loved you once, but now I hate you more then I hate my father." I stalked away from him.

**I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall**

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, you have to understand… I love you. I'll change. I'll never lay a hand on you again. I will give you another child but please don't do this," he begged me, staring at the packed trunk.

"No, you've had your chance Jack Sparrow. Drop me off at Port Royal and then I will be out of your hair for good," I hissed as I stalked away from him for the second time that day.

I heard him let out a scream of frustration and anger as he slammed his fist into the wall. I smirked as I heard him let out a wail of pain. Hitting the wall hurt a lot more then hitting me. I walked into the Captain's cabin and walked over to the rum bottle. I picked it up and looked at it. Even being the wife of a pirate, I still dressed and acted like a Lady. I had never tasted rum in my life. I smiled as I took a swig. I grimaced at the taste but laughed all the same. After fifteen minutes, my world went black.

**Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire  
**

When I came to I realized that I wasn't in the Captain's cabin. I looked around and screamed when I saw the girl… Bethany, dead on the floor in front of me. I was in the Turners' bedroom, I was sitting on the floor next to the bed with my wrists tied to the headboard. I started to cough as I realized that the room was filled with smoke. There was a note on the floor. One word was written on it.

Betrayer

Jack did this! Jack tied me to the bed and set the house on fire. I started to cough again as I pulled on the rope that bound my wrists together. I started to cry as I realized they would not unbind.

"Rebecca!" a voice suddenly yelled. My head snapped up as I realized that it was Will's voice.

"In the bedroom!" I screamed before going into a coughing fit. Will ran into the room and over to me. He started cutting away at the rope when he saw Bethany.

"No!" He yelled as he ran to her side. He had handed my free hand the knife and I started to cut away at the remaining rope. "No!" he yelled again as he realized that she was dead. Suddenly Will paled as he glanced at her body again. "Liam!" he yelled, running from the room. The rope fell to the ground and I gathered my dress and ran after him. He pushed open the door that led to the nursery and ran over to his son. Liam laid on the floor, a gunshot wound in his stomach.

"Will, get him and lets go!" I yelled as I continued to cough. Will scooped his son up into his arms and ran with me down the burning stairs. We didn't stop running till we got to the governor's home.

The butler immediately ran for the doctor as Governor Swann came out of the parlor with Commodore Norrington and his wife.

"Rebecca," Governor Swann said with surprise as he saw me on the floor with Liam in my arms. Will had run to get the medical supplies.

"Shh Liam," I whispered as the boy started to whimper. The governor came over and kneeled before his only grandchild.

"Is he going to die?" Lady Norrington asked as she stepped forward.

"I don't know," I whispered.

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Five years later and I am not where I thought I'd be. I thought I'd be with Jack and we'd have many children, but today I am standing next to my husband of two years. Will and I don't love each other, we married more out of convenience. He needed a wife to look after Liam and I needed a husband to stay in the good graces of society. I do love Will, but he and I will never love each other the way a husband and wife should.

"Mummy, can I look in on baby Sarah?" Liam asks me as he looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course you can Liam, just don't wake your sister," I call as he runs off to find his sister. I set the needlepoint that's in my hand in my lap and look up at the clock. I think back on everyone Jack killed after I got pregnant with Charlie. He killed the stable boy Johnny and his little sister Stacey, he killed Bethany and three other maids the night he tried to kill me and Liam. So many lives are forever changed because of him. I will never get a husband that loves me the way I want to be loved because now I am to old to marry so I married Will.

I am twenty years old and only have one child of my own.

"How was your day Rebecca?" Will asks me as he enters the house with a smile.

"It was good. I wonder about those children, Liam is far to attached to Sarah. When she gets married he will have a fit," I say with a laugh.

"He will have found himself a girl and won't be nearly as annoyed." Will sits down on his favorite chair and smiles at me. I open my mouth to say something when Liam brings in Sarah. The young girl is giggling, happy to be awake.

Ok, maybe life isn't how I imagined it would be… but it's pretty good.


End file.
